White Mage of Light
Character Synopsis The White Mage of Light '''is one of the Warriors of Light destined to gather the four elemental crystals and fight Chaos in order to restore balance to the world. Not much is known on The White Mage or her past, however, she is infamous for being a kind, gentle, and motherly youth, but is apparently quite fearsome when angered. She is also known for being the support of the team, being the one who not only helps with healing and curing status aliments, but in general is the one that keeps everyone in check, which is a byproduct of her motherly personality. After completing the Citadel of Trials, all White Mage party members are upgraded to the rank of '''White Wizard, where she removes her hood to show her true face to everyone Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Final Fantasy (specifically Final Fantasy I) Name: White Mage, White Wizard Gender: Female (Treated as a female within the original novel of Final Fantasy 1 and is often depicted as female in official artworks) Age: Unknown Classification: Warrior of Light, Hero of Prophecy, White Mage/Wizard Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Has absolute mastery over the field of White Magic, a generally more defensive and "lawful" aspect of magic), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Through White Magic, which is divine and holy in nature), Healing (Cure, Cura, Heal, Curaga, Healara, Curaja and Healaga all achieve the ability of healing, whether it be to a single person, themselves or an entire group of people), Ressurection (Full-Life raises people from the dead, including the caster if it's activated prior), Fear Manipulation (Fear creates an aura of terror, that causes opponents to stop fighting and flee), Purification (Dia, Diaga and Diaja can grant the user the ability to purifiy undead opponents, dispelling of them entirely), Sound Manipulation (Silence removes the opponents ability to make sound and also disables vocal attacks/spells), Teleportation (Via Teleport), Poison Manipulation (Scourge poisons opponents when used), Negation (Dispel negates an opponent's resistance to magic and any of the spell types), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Can interact with The Elementals, who are intangible beings. Can also destroy Specters, whom of which are ghosts and are incorporeal souls), Conceptual Manipulation (Could effect and even destroy abstract concepts embodied In Chaos and Chronodia; Chaos is the embodiment of Chaos and Chronodia is time itself), Acauaslity (Singularity; Warriors of Light are extempt from having parallel universe interations, as evident by the fact their one of a kind despite the timeline being split due to Chaos's time loop), Statistics Amplification (Null spells raises defenses towards the elements and magic), Statistics Reduction (Null Spells can reduce the amount of damage magic and elemental spells deal or their effects), Teleportation (Exit allows for White Mage to escape locations or even the battlefield), Barrier Creation (Protect creating a powerful barrier that can endure attacks from beings as powerful as Chaos) *Resistant to the Following: Petrification, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation (due to the Ribbon and other armor being capable of resisting these effects) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Stated to be capable of destroying Chaos and by the end of the game, he is powerful enough to assist in the defeat of Chaos, being a vital person in their defeat. Fought against Chronodia, who is the abstract concept of time across Final Fantasy, a multiverse that contains infinite universes along with infinite versions of everyone) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Capable of fighting with Chronodia, who exists as the flow of time and is implied to exist as a higher dimensional entity. Defeated Chaos, who is part of The Invisible World, a world described as beyond time and space) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ Striking Ability: Multiversal+ (Destroyed Chaos, whom of which is superior to The Void and other gods of Final Fantasy. Fought against and defeated Chronodia, who embodies time across the entire Final Fantasy series, of which contains infinite universes) Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Can survive blows from Chaos, whom of which was going to destroy the total sum of existence in Dissida and is able to live through attacks by Chronodia, the embodiment of Final Fantasy's time and space) 'Stamina: Very High '(Capable of fighting Chaos from across many loops in space and time. Can fight survivel groups of enemies without getting remotely tired. Can travel for long distances on end without the need to sleep or rest. Capable of fighting strong opponents whilst using mana draining techniques) 'Range: Extended melee range with weapons, much higher with magic Intelligence: Very High '''(Bested Garland in combat, who prior to his betrayal was Cornelia's greatest Knight. Shown to be capable of easily solving complex puzzles and riddles with little information or clues. Can learn immensely powerful and hard to use spells relatively quickly) '''Weaknesses: The White Mage cannot cast her spells if she is somehow prevented from speaking (Albeit Vox can cure this) Other Attributes List of Equipment: War Hammer, Robe, Armlet, Crystal, Oxyale, various restorative items such as Potions (which heal her), Ethers (restores her magical reserves), and Echo Grass (which can allow her to speak again if somehow silenced). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blink:' The White Mage creates afterimages and illusions that make it incredibly difficult to track and strike her. *'Blindna:' The White Mage cures herself or an ally of blindness or any other effect that would obscure their vision. *'Curaja:' The White Mage fully heals any wounds she or an ally has sustained for as long as they are still alive. *'Diaja:' The White Mage bathes the area with holy light to quickly exorcise the undead. *'Dispel:' The White Mage removes any and all status buffs and enchantments the target may have. *'Fear:' The White Mage instills terror in her foes' minds, forcing them to flee the battle. *'Healaga:' The White Mage quickly heals a moderate amount of the injuries she and her allies have sustained. *'Holy:' The ultimate White Magic spell, unleashing a burst of pure holy magic to deal massive damage to all foes in range. *'Invisra:' The White Mage shrouds herself and her allies in a series of afterimages that make them incredibly difficult to strike with physical attacks. *'Null All:' The White Mage halves the effectiveness of all elemental spells and cuts the likeliness of status effects like poison, time stopping, and paralysis while nullifying instant-death abilities. *'Poisona:' The White Mage cures herself or an ally of the effects of a debilitating poison. *'Protera:' The White Mage creates a barrier shields herself and her allies from physical attacks. *'Silence:' The White Mage mutes her foe, preventing them from using verbal spells. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy I Category:Square Enix Category:RPG Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Wizards Category:Messiahs Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Benders Category:Healers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Acausal Beings Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Negation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Purification Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Tier 2